The present disclosure relate to devices for administering fluid, such as a fluid medication, to an individual. The device can be used to administer fluid to any individual, including an infant or elderly individual for example.
Much evidence indicates that caregivers make errors in administering medication to children. Inaccurate dosing of medication to an infant is a common problem as care providers often measure a medication dose incorrectly or provide the medication outside the prescribed range of dosage. This can have significant implications for drug resistance and treatment failure and can be particularly problematic in underweight and premature infants.
The use of an oral syringe to deliver fluid medication is generally considered a safe and accurate method for administering medication. It is the standard method if delivering oral medication in a hospital setting. A pacifier is generally better received by an infant than a standard hard oral syringe. Given that many pediatric caregivers inaccurately dose medication, there is a need for a pacifier or nipple device with precise measurement capabilities and that can be used with equipment that is familiar to doctors, pharmacists and lay caregivers.